Ancient Overlord (NieR: Automata)
Ancient Overlord is a Weapon in NieR: Automata Description Long ago, a cruel lord used this sword on his own subjects in a vain attempt to attain immortality. Location * Purchased - Weapons Dealer in the Resistance Camp. Level 1 One day, a young girl's village was sacked by bandits. To protect her family, she took up a dagger her father had found in the mountains and killed one of them, an act that shocked her family. But the bandits fled, never to return. Attack: ' * 150 - 185 '''Combo: ' * 4 (Light) * 2 (Heavy) 'Abilities: ' * None '''Upgrade Cost: * None. Level 2 Five years passed. Then ten. Then twenty. Though the family she protected began to grow old, the girl never aged. Eventually other villagers began to shun her. Attack: * 270 - 333 Combo: * 5 (Light) * 2 (Heavy) Abilities: * Critical + (Adds a critical-hit effect.) Upgrade Cost: * Rusted Clump x 5 * Broken Circuit x 5 * Warped Wire x 5 Level 3 With no one to turn to, she finally left her village and began to wander the earth, visiting many strange lands in the process. As the years passed, her skill and fame as a master swordfighter grew to legend. Attack: * 420 - 518 Combo: ''' * 6 (Light) * 2 (Heavy) '''Abilities: * Critical + (Adds a critical-hit effect.) Upgrade Cost: * Dented Plate x 4 * Titanium Alloy x 3 * Small Gear x 3 * Amber x 2 Level 4 Eternal life, a powerful weapon, and boundless experience - she used these talents to become queen of a nation. And yet, there was emptiness in her life, for she still desired the kindness her family denied her after that fateful day. Attack: * 570 - 703 Combo: ''' * 7 (Light) * 3 (Heavy) '''Abilities: * Critical + (Adds a critical-hit effect.) * Bullet Rupture (Adds a shock wave when striking enemy projectiles.) Upgrade Cost: (Requires Masamune) * Memory Alloy x 2 * Small Gear x 5 * Large Gear x 3 * Machine Arm x 2 * Meteorite x 1 Notes *Bullet Rupture does not create a "Shock Wave" in the sense of the Plug-In Chip: rather, when Ancient Overlord strikes an enemy projectile attack it creates a large spherical blast similar to the "detonation" of 9S' hacking, which destroys all other enemy bullets within it. This is the same effect as the "Bullet Detonation" Plug-In Chip, save that the latter also works if a bullet strikes the character model, not just the weapon. *The weapon must strike the bullet (ie, must contact it during a swing animation), a bullet striking the weapon (on the character's back or idle in their hands) will do nothing. It also must touch the weapon itself: Shock Waves "fired" by Ancient Overlord do not inherit the ability. *Critical + is not subject to the Plug-In Chip "effect limit," and is instead applied in addition to it. Category:NieR: Automata Weapons Category:One-Handed Swords